Doubts
by KuroxSaku
Summary: KuroganexSakura, Oneshot  - Kurogane loves Sakura, but she doesn't like him. She could never like anyone like him. She was too perfect, or at least that's what the ninja thinks. Warning, the story is pretty OOC.


Crimson eyes rested upon a girl named Sakura. She was beautiful, Kurogane had to admit that. Yet, Sakura rarely seemed to notice him. Usually, the ninja thought, it was like he wasn't even alive in her world.

But, it made sense. Sakura was a princess from another world, much like Tomoyo, from Kurogane's home world. She was definitely on a higher level than him, a rogue ninja. It would make much more sense, Kurogane knew, if Sakura ended up with another of their traveling companions, specifically Fye or Syaoran. Fye was a high mage, and a loyal one, at that. Syaoran, despite not being royal or very important, was still Sakura's childhood friend.

But, look at him. He was cruel, merciless, and seemingly heartless. Not only that, but he was also poor and was probably considered to be a mere commoner, even in the kind eyes of the princess from her his home world, despite being an excellent ninja. As if that wasn't bad enough, he'd also murdered and lied so many times that he'd lost count. Sakura, on the other hand, was completely different. She was kind, loving, and always thought of others before herself. They were completely different!

Suddenly, he heard a girl's soft voice, trying to get his attention. He didn't have to ask who it was. He knew. "Oh... It's you, Sakura." Kurogane muttered, trying to sound like he really didn't care, "What do you want?"

Sakura frowned, as she nervously replied, "I... I made something for you... Do you want it?" She was offering him a piece of cake

Kurogane hated cake. It was sweet, sugary, and worthless to help the body grow stronger for physical training. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to refuse it. "Sure. It's not like I've got anything better to do..." He grumbled, taking the cake from the girl. She seemed to be a bit upset by his response. "Not that I don't like it. It's great, Princess, really." He told her, with fake sincerity. Now, this response seemed to please the princess, so she merely smiled and waited for him to try the cake she'd prepared for him.

However, before she was able to see the ninja take even one bite of the cake, Fye called for her and the princess rushed off to go see what it was he wanted. Kurogane was relieved, since he didn't want to show his disgust for what she'd made for him. Kurogane glared at the sugary treat, as he thought about what to do. He didn't want to eat it, but he didn't want to hurt the princess's feelings, either. She had made something just for him, after all. With a sigh, he forced himself to pick up the slice of cake and bring it to his mouth.

_ 'Might as well get this over with...'_ He thought, as he bit off a part of the cake. It was horrible, but perfect, he realized. It tasted just like cakes should, and he absolutely hated it. He'd never admit it, though. He loved the princess too much to say that he hated her cakes, or anyone else's, for that matter.

"Hiya, Kuro-pon!" A male voice said, in a sing-song voice. It was Fye D. Flourite, the high mage that deserved the princess so much more than him. "You like her, don't you?" He asked the ninja, with a smile.

Kurogane nearly choked on the cake, as he heard Fye's question. But, soon, he had managed to stop himself from choking and their was a nervous and surprised look on his face. "Wha-what are you talking about, Mage?!" He asked, slightly blushing. How did Fye know? Kurogane had never told anyone about his secret feelings for Sakura.

Fye chuckled, as if Kurogane had done something funny, which he hadn't. "It's obvious, Kuro-pon." He said, as soon as he seemed to be finished chuckling, but there was still that annoying grin on his face. "I think you should tell her how you feel. Maybe she feels the same about you." The magician suggested. But, Kurogane didn't believe a word of it. How could someone so beautiful and perfect love him, of all people? They just couldn't. It was impossible.

Then, the ninja sighed. "You aren't gonna let me outta this without talking to her... Are you?" He said, angrily. When Fye shook his head and kept on smiling, Kurogane muttered some profanity as he walked away.

_ 'This is never going to work!'_ Kurogane told himself, _'She's beautiful! I mean, her voice sounds like the angels from Heaven all combined to make the most beautiful sound in all the worlds. Her mere gaze could soften even the hardest hearts of men. Her touch upon anyone's skin could make them think that everything would be okay. She everything I wanted and more, but she'd never love me...'_

Kurogane had reached the kitchen, and he felt the whole world could hear the nervous and quick beating of his heart, as he watched the girl. She had been washing dishes, and there was annoying soapy smell everywhere. "Hmm...?" She said, as she turned around. She seemed surprised to see him there, but then she smiled. "Oh, Kurogane, I didn't see you there! Did you enjoy your cake?"

Kurogane had been expecting her to ask him that, but the question still made him nervous. He wondered what he should do, and eventually decided on lying to her. He nodded. "Yeah, it was good." He let out a sigh. It was now or never, and he chose now.

"Sakura, there's something that I've been needing to tell you." He said, as he ran a hand through his soft, but spiky, black hair. "Sakura... The thing is... I... I love you, as much more than a friend..." His heart beat louder and louder, until he thought it was beating louder than the largest drums from his home world. His face grew hot as he waited for the princess's responce.

After some time, the ninja noticed that she was blushing too. He was surprised. Why was she blushing? Surely she couldn't feel the same way as him, could she? Finally, she spoke. "Kurogane... I... Umm... I love you, too, as much more than a friend." Kurogane was shocked and was telling himself that this was all just a dream, because things like this could never have happened in real life.

Suddenly, Sakura ran to Kurogane, throwing her arms around him. The ninja let out a quiet gasp, as looked at the innocent, young girl whose arms were unable to reach around his large body. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the girl. Then, her beautiful face rose and looked up at him. Her emerald eyes met his crimson ones. There was a adorable smile on her face, and Kurogane released the girl from his embrace. Getting down on one knee, so he could look the girl in her eyes, Kurogane actually smiled at Sakura, whom blushed in return.

Sakura, once again, threw her arms around Kurogane. Gently, the girl moved her head towards his and carefully pressed her lips against Kurogane's. The ninja felt like he was in Heaven, as he felt the girl's soft lips press against his. The girl of his dreams had not only admitted that she felt the same way as him, but she'd also kissed him. Then, if not for just a second, Kurogane released that Fye had been right, even though he definitely didn't want to admit it.

Reluctantly moving her head away, she continued to smile at Kurogane, who's face was entirely red from blushing. "Hey, Kurogane...?" The princess told him, as she giggled, "You're blushing..."

"I... I am...?" Kurogane asked, obviously surprised. In response, the princess nodded. The ninja stayed quiet, since he was unsure of what else he could do.

Worriedly, the princess asked, "What'll we do now?" She seemed to be worried about their future, and the ninja could only guess why. It was probably the thought of Fye and Syaoran dissaproving of their relationship that worried her. However, Kurogane thought differently. He believed that the others would understand, since they seemed to understand everything else.

"Nothing... We'll let things come, one at a time. Then, we'll deal with them." He told the girl casually, as he shrugged. Then, a creaking door could be heard opening, probably near the enterance of their home for the time, which was the Cat's Eyes Cafe.

"Well, Syaoran's probably back. Why don't you go greet him?" Kurogane asked, knowing that the princess and Syaoran had been friends before the princess had forgotten everything she'd ever known, before the two left their home world. Sakura nodded and left his side, then, while the ninja kept on smirking in her direction. He didn't deserve her, but he still got her. That was all that mattered at the time. He could wait for everything else, as long as Sakura allowed it.


End file.
